


Unrequited Circumstances

by izayahorihara



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Japan, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadism, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayahorihara/pseuds/izayahorihara
Summary: After neglecting his sexual desires for several months, Izaya Orihara is simply in search of quick relief. However, a usual uninvited blonde guest has to come in and ruined his chances. In desperate attempt to solve his problem before the night ends, he makes a deal with Shizuo that results in more then he bargained for.





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my first published fan-fiction. Please note that my grammar and spelling is not perfect and sometimes I do not proof read heavily before posting so you may a few extra mistakes. I do not know how many chapters this fiction will have but I will intend to write a minimum of 5. 
> 
> For your own warning this fiction does contain graphic language, sexual acts/kinks that may be found unfavorable and may later contain pseudo-rape and abuse.  
> Also note this fan-fiction does not go off of the full canon time-line, it really only takes from the first and second season off DRRR! 
> 
> This is purely for enjoyment.

"God damn! Nothing is working." The sexually frustrated Izaya slammed his laptop shut, two hours of touching himself to various pornographic medias and nothing. It just simply wasn't getting him off. He zipped up his pants, hiding his erection. He never was found of his sexual urges, he hated how 'human' it made him. Sure, it felt good but he couldn't understand the huge fuss humans made over it; The brunette assumed it was because he wasn't in love with the women and sometimes men he would sleep with.

He rolled his swivel chair to the window, looking down at the city below. At this rate he had two options: Go out and try to get laid or give up and go to sleep. Izaya decided to try his hand at picking up a girl, which was extremely easy being the manipulative person he was. He could always tell people just what they wanted to hear to get them doing what he wanted.

Grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes he slipped out the front door and down to the street. Since it was so late on a Saturday night he figured the best option was to hit up a bar and see what young nightlife was prowling around, horny as he was, looking for something to screw. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination from his penthouse, now he just had to pick from one of the many occupied bars around. Choosing one of the more crowded ones, he stepped inside, pushing himself to one of the farther walls so he could people watch. Looked like this bar was mostly college kids.

"Good, easy pickings." Izaya thought to himself, zoning in on a young wavy haired brunette in a tight fitting button up and shorts with black stockings. She held herself in a manner that told Izaya she was self-conscious, anxious and this was her first time at a bar. Her friend had an arm around her, coaxing her in with a wide smile. Skimpy red dress, slightly too small, breasts nearly popping out of them and bleach blonde hair with blonde roots; this girl was clearly a feisty one, happy to get around and meet the different boys. He weighed his options and picked the shy girl before putting on the façade of a boy who was nervous around girls and crowds, only just getting enough confidence to mingle.

He waited until the girls were settled in again, the blonde fighting off guys while trying to coax her friend into getting a drink. He walked up with an ever so slightly timid manner about him, directing his speech towards the dark haired girl.

"I-um-excuse me. I notic-"

''Bug off! We are not interested in your cock right now!'' The blonde instantly sparked up, confronting Izaya.

He threw up his hands in defense shaking his head nervously.

"Who-what. No, it's not like that. I'm-I'm just new to this whole bar thing, I just turned 21 one and I noticed you were around my age and maybe we -I- that we could make this less awkward." He lied.

The brunette lit up and turn to him with a gentle smile.

"You are? Oh, I thought I was alone in here." She patted the bar stool next to her for Izaya to sit down at. Meanwhile the blonde, clearly not very intelligent, clapped her hands together excitedly.

"See 10 minutes in and you've already made a friend! I'll let you two chat it out." She said, already disappearing into the crowd.

Izaya watched her leave and returned his glance to the girl next to him, maintaining his boyish façade.

"She's…confident." He said laughing nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Haha… She is really just trying to help but it gets… uncomfortable." There was a small moment of awkward silence before someone spoke again.

"I'm Maci and you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Anthony. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

She looked at his hands, noticing the two rings on his index fingers.

"What are the rings for? Fashion taste?" She attempted to make conversation.

"Oh, these. These, well, they were my father's wedding rings. They passed away a few years ago in a fire are their job." He continued to lie.

"Father's!? Oh, that's tragic. I'm so sorry, but… It's cool that you had two fathers." She tried to cheer him up with sympathetic enthusiasm.

"It's cool I suppose, I never really paid too much attention to my parent's gender. I mostly just, lived day to day with them."

"Were they not good to you?"

"Oh no they were alright, other-then arguments here and there they were good dads.''

''Well, I'm glad."

"What about your parents?"

The tall blonde stomped along the sidewalk of the city, heading home from the last job of the day with Tom. He wasn't far from his apartment so he decided it wouldn't hurt him to walk, on top of that he was feeling a bit hungry so he figured he might pick something up on the way home. The night was warm but the crisp scent of fall being on its way was in the air. Soon the stores would be changing they decorations for Halloween and Christmas. Shizuo's pleasant walk however was ruined by the remnant scent of a person he found rather unsavory. His lip turned up into a scowl and his brow furrowed.

"Izaya." He growled lowly, following the scent to a bar right around the corner. "What havoc are you causing in there now, I-za-yah." He said over pronouncing his enemy's name before stepping inside. Shizuo instantly pen pointed Izaya in the crowd, sitting at the bar with a pretty brunette, just chatting it up. They looked like they were having fun talking to each other actually.

Pffft, as if anyone enjoys conversing with Izaya. He is up to something.

"I-ZAYA-KUN! The hell I say about coming into Ikebukuro!?" He yelled into the crowd, the bar instantly going silent and the whole crowd turning to look at the intimidating man standing before them. He stepped forward slowly, walking up to Izaya.

"Figures, out of all the places to pick for you to pull your trickery, you pick the exact bar I use to work. Who would have thought." He said leaning down to be eye level with Izaya, whose face was now clearly aggravated. Not even a smirk.

Fucking figures, the brute just had to come in now. This was going too, just another hour and I'd have had her in the bathroom with her pants down. Fuck!

Izaya laid his drink on the bar, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whoops. You caught me Shizu-chan. Came here purposely to ruin your bar and your night. Not like I have a life of my own." He mocked, however what he said was true.

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear it! When are you not trying to ruin my night, my day, my life!? As if I'd care about your life, fucking bastard!" Shizuo made a grab for Izaya's collar, but he ducked out of reach and dashed to the door, giving a little wave as he slipped out.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Shizuo went after Izaya in a sprint, grabbing the nearest large object (which happened to be a street light) as he chased him.

Izaya was far ahead of Shizuo but suddenly a wave of intensity hit him. "What the?" He felt a heat rise up inside him, specifically between his legs.

Shit no! Not now? Why by this, damn, I'm really fucking horny! Damn brute.

The friction of his jeans and belt rubbing against his well-hidden erection, caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him, as it had rubbed just the right place. His cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and pleasure. He nearly buckled over, pretending the problem was his stomach and not his penis.

The area they were in was fortunately not to crowded so few people paid any attention, but this perfectly timed obstacle made Shizuo easily catch up to him.

"You're so dea- The hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're that out of shape? Heh, makes it so much easier for me to catch and kill you!" He yelled at the buckled over Raven.

"Listen, I am really not in the mood for this right now!" Izaya yelled back, in a tone unfamiliar to both of them. Shizuo was taken aback. Izaya seemed really off at the moment, something was seriously wrong with him and Shizuo's curiosity got the best of him. He dropped his guard, planting the street like back on the ground as he spoke,

"I know this is not what I'd usually ask you genuinely but what is wrong with you, seriously? Do need a doctor?" He really looked concerning, clutching his lower torso, face flushed pink, hand over his mouth. He looked as if he were about to vomit.

"If you need help I can stop this for a moment, I'm not going to kill you while you're sick." Shizuo raised a confused brow, even stepping forward a bit and reaching out even.

This was so embarrassing; this is not how Izaya had ever wanted Shizuo to see him. God, he was such a mess and if he didn't get off soon it would be a serious problem. His eyes darted around, trying to think of what he could do, what the quickest way out was. Then he noticed the shadow of a 6 foot 1 blonde brute standing above him.

Fuck, Shizu-chan.

His eyes widened as a light bulb went off I his head.

Fuck Shizu-chan. That's it!

He couldn't believe he was stooping this low, but at this point he was so desperate he would do anything. Izaya reached up bracing himself on Shizuo so he could lean into his ear to whisper to him.

"Listen, I've got a little problem, one I'm not too fond of, even less fond of it then I am of you and I'd like to fix it as soon as possible."

"Huh? The hell you talking abo-"

"I'll make a deal with you," He cut Shizuo off "I'll take you anywhere you want to go to eat, buy you anything you want to eat. The amount and price, not a problem. On one condition, you take me home and fuck the shit out of me until I cum. How about that?"

Shizuo stepped back, shocked, disgusted and confused, not sure what to say.

"What the fuck!? I know you like to fuck with me but this is taking it to a whole new level." He glared down at Izaya, making eye contact with him longer then intended.

He isn't joking. He actually wants me to have sex with him? Is that what… Oh god.

Izaya stared back up at Shizuo, waiting for a reply, but also enjoying the distress plastered on his face. He expected to get his face beat in at any moment but to his pleasant surprise Shizuo relaxed, helping to prop Izaya up.

"Sure, I'll do it, but I want to eat first." There was a part in Shizuo, now knowing what was wrong with Izaya, that wanted to torture him, watch him squirm uncomfortably for once. Of course his reply was rewarded with a scowl from the raven.

Yes, that's it. I'm in control for once.

The way he saw it, having sex with Izaya would mean he got to have his revenge, making Izaya suffer, watching as he fulfilled his own human desire before fucking the thin brunette relentlessly. He had hardly ever been able to catch Izaya, the flea was to fast but now he was literally welcoming him to come in and completely destroy him.

"So where are you going to take me? I'm in the mood for something sweet." The ex-bartender smirked as he spoke, folding his arms and taking a stance to say "I'm the alpha."

Izaya nervously looked around, not much was here that fit Shizuo's request so he would have to travel out of his way to take him somewhere.

Figures that he would pick something that isn't in the area. Damn, I really hate him.

"Sweet… Then let's go to that Café and Bakery in Asakusabashi."

"It's 22:09, I'm pretty sure it's closed." Izaya shot him a glare, "You're not going to find anything like that open right now. Let's just go to a restaurant that is open right now and order their desserts."

Shizuo shrugged, pushing Izaya along to get him walking. There was a very expensive, 5-star restaurant around here that would have several over-priced desserts that Shizuo would happily gobble down, racking up the price on the bill that Izaya would have to pay.

If he wanted to get through this, Izaya would have to find something else to concentrate on so he would notice the problem he was fighting down below. If he hadn't sent so much time ignoring his bodies needs simply because of his superiority complex over humanity, then this wouldn't be a problem right now.

Shizuo walked the two of them into the restaurant, requesting a table and a dessert menu.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man at the front desk asked, giving the two a snobby look, eyeing them up and down disapprovingly. Shizuo was not having any of it.

The brute began to step forward, hands clutching the marble counter, crushing it between his fingers as he got ready to throw it. However, to both of their surprise the manager had come out and began to usher them both to a table. While the blonde brute was throwing his usual fit, Izaya had been observing the situation. Turns out the manager was aware of who Shizuo was and wanted to avoid problems.

They were seated at a table in the far back of the resurant, in this almost private room. Honestly, Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that just being a dim witted monster could get you special treatment simply because no one wanted to deal with you. Shizuo looked up from his menu at the cackling raven.

"What's your problem? You're the one paying for this so I don't see what's so funny." He grit his teeth, frustrated slamming down the menu asking for one of every dessert from the terrified waitress. Once she hurried off to get them he turned back to his 'date'.

He had a tear in his eye, ether from his discomfort or from laughing, he cheeks were still flushed pink and he held a hand over his mouth to cover his grin that was still obvious. For some reason, Shizuo liked this look on him, somehow he looked… cute.

He coughed into his hand, clearing his throat nervously.

Cute!? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I finding Izaya cute?

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This wasn't supposed to be a positive moment for Izaya and he needed to fix that.

"It's not my fault that people finding you to be such a monster is so hilarious." Izaya wiped the tear out of the corner of his mouth and took a sip from the glass of water that was set there for him. Perhaps eating something would help him to get his mind off his current issue. He scrolled through the menu with his finger, picking a soup with a French name. Hopefully Shizuo wouldn't make him lose his

appetite.

The waitress returned carrying a tray with 5 different desserts: a decorative dark chocolate fudge cake, with white fudge drizzled on it and the plate, a chocolate cookie with checkered patterned icing was sticking out of the corner, a small bowl of fresh crème brule with several strawberries adorning the side of the bowl and the top of the dessert, A rice budding sitting a pool of raspberry and dark chocolate crème with a mint leaf and a black berry resting on top, a long plate of dolcinis in four different flavors and a chocolate sphere cut in two, both sides filled with a crème, on in white and one in brown, with various decorative toppings, the bowls sitting in a pool of a white crème.

Shizuo's mouth was watering, a glint in his eyes like that of a child as the waitress set down the desserts in front of them. She bowed and nervously asked if there was anything that she could get them and Izaya took that moment to get the soup he wanted for himself, apologizing for the "horrid man he was stuck with."

Izaya's taught was not acknowledged by Shizuo nor the waitress. ''How disappointing" He thought to himself while he watched Shizuo stuff his face with the dolcinis, which only took him two bites each.

"Tch, you don't even know how to savor your food. Chew."

"I am chewing." Shizuo mumbled through a mouth full, rewarding him with a disgusted face from the dark haired man at the table across from him. He just scoffed and continued to eat, watching as the waitress set down a white soup in front of Izaya.

Although they were both stuffing their faces, which was lending to the awkward silence burdening the both of them, Shizuo felt this wasn't strenuous enough for Izaya, so it was time for him to step up the game. The blonde kicked off his shoe under the table, bringing a socked foot up to the raven's crouch, his toe digging into his jeans right along the erect member expertly hidden beneath. In shocked response he jolted, bumping the table causing some of his soup to spill out and land on his lap. He gasped in pain as the hot soup burned his already tender skin, Shizuo's foot pulling back in reaction to the steaming liquid falling onto him as well. Brown eyes glared up through ebony bangs, a sour grimace of pain painted on his face.

"Real cute, Shizu-chan. " Izaya growled, picking up the extra fork from his silverware set and tossing it as a dagger at Shizuo, who dodged just perfectly so that it didn't hit him.

"Excuse me, I was just trying help out your… situation." Shizuo stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth.

"If you really wanted to help you'd hurry up and eat so we can go back to my place and fuck."

Shizuo simply rolled his eyes and continued to eat, slower and slower, taking his time and glaring into the crimson eyes of the suffering informant as he did so. A toothy grin made him seem as if he was innocent in all this but they both knew he wasn't. Izaya patted at his pants with the napkin trying to clean it up as much as possible. Fortunately for him, he always wore black so a stain wouldn't be noticeable once it dried; That didn't change how aggravating and painful the event was. His cock still pulsating from that small moment of friction and from pain of being burned. Ass the raven tried to clean off the soup on his pants, it only caused more friction, resulting in a few soft moans that caught the attention of the ex-bartender.

Izaya's moans were actually cute, his brain mentally undressing him, imagining the positions he would throw him into, how rough he would take him. How would he moan then? He wanted to hear more, see more and do more. His body began to grow impatient with himself, his own arousal surfacing. Shizuo started scarfing down the sweets, Izaya giving him a questioning look.

"Hurry up and finish your soup." Shizuo directed to Izaya.

"I've lost all of my appetite." He said getting up and zipping up his jacket to hid the embarrassing spill spot that would only direct attention to the very spot he wanted to ignore.

"I'm going to go pay the bill." Izaya slipped out of the semi-private room to go find the waitress.

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle when he left.

So Izaya, you really are more human then you let on.

''That was the most frustrating dinner of his life.'' The informant thought as they exited the up class restaurant. All he wanted was to get to his apartment and finish the night off with several earth shattering orgasms and fall asleep satisfied. Of course not before throwing a half dressed Shizuo out in his boxers. However, that wasn't the plan in Shizuo's book, as he took a chance to stop everywhere he could.

"Hey, check out the display in this store window. It's pretty interesting huh, Izaya?"

"I'm going to sit and smoke for a minute."

"Oh, I didn't notice the light had changed to walk. I'll walk on the next one."

"I'm still hungry, wait up. I'm buying a churro from this food truck."

"Let's go eat these in the park. It's pretty empty so you want have any people to watch. Too bad."

Izaya wanted to scream, there was no reason other than being spiteful for Shizuo to be procrastinating. This was fascinating to him, observing the things Shizuo would do just to waste time, getting his calm subtle revenge on the informant. This revenge that actually bothered him, actually hurt him, made him squirm. If Shizuo was getting any satisfaction out of it, he wasn't showing it. His face was calm and so were his mannerisms, despite attempts to make him angry. Nothing was working and it got under Izaya's skin.

Shizuo was winning this time. Shizuo. Was. Winning.

Izaya grit his teeth in discomfort, reaching the point where he no longer cared about their deal, no longer cared about the money he spent, no longer cared about how long he wanted for Shizuo to be the one to gratify him, he just need release. He couldn't sit there in the silent park, looking up at the night sky while sitting on a park bench next to a brute playing passive while he munched on the last bites of his stupid churro.

Despite how he felt inside, he kept his mask plastered on his face, pretending he wasn't extremely bothered by Shizuo's neglect.

"Well, this was fun but I really better be getting home. I'm not interested in people who can't keep their promises to me." Izaya got up and began to leave only to have a monstrous hand grab his left arm and pull him back down, this time not onto the bench but onto the lap of a particular blonde. His arms wrapping around the informant's waist, his head nuzzling against his back. Gentle lips kissed the back of his neck; it felt nice to his skin that ached for attention.

"See, I would take you home to screw you but…" Shizuo set his chin on Izaya's right shoulder, smiling blissfully with his eyes closed. "I don't fuck on the first date."


	2. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two! Thank you for being patient. Ive decided to go for around 7 to 8 chapters in this fiction.   
> I wanted to thank those of you who left me a kudos and bookmarked this fic. I look forward to seeing more (and maybe even some comments) in the future. 
> 
> I do apologize, this chapter is a bit short, however I might add and extension later. We will see!~ 
> 
> Contains: Violence, suggested rape.

The morning sun beat down on modern styled bedroom, the rays heating it to the point it was uncomfortable and the dark haired raven’s eyes slowly opened. He groaned in displeasure, feeling groggy and even slightly feverish. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up and stretching his slight little body. He looked around his familiar bedroom only to see a certain blonde laying on the opposing side of the bed as him.   
He jerked, forgetting that he had spent most of his night with the man. Did they have sex? He re-directed his attention to his lower body. Although he was no longer dying for ‘attention’ he was still in his clothes from the night before, which told him they never had sex. He rolled back his memories from last night.  
“I don’t fuck on my first date.” Shizuo said, as he kept the informant pinned to his lap. “but honestly, I want to.”  
“Then why don’t you break your personal moral just for once. For me.~” Izaya teased. “Don’t you want to take advantage of me? Hell, take me right here, no one is around.”   
He remembered himself say even though he really hadn’t wanted to have sex there in a public park. He would make jokes about it but truth be told, he was very shy with sex. Even if the person he was with meant nothing to him romantically, no more than a simple human he so twistedly loved, he wanted it to be just them. No onlooking eyes, no critics, no one to judge him or mock him for how bad he was or how he looked. It was a fear he never wanted to admit. How he feared other humans seeing how human he really was unless he himself picked them to do so. Fortunately, for Izaya, Shizuo declined.  
“No thanks, a park is a little too open for me. I’d prefer to be sucked off under the table at that restaurant or something.” He replied, bouncing Izaya on his lap, his ass grinding against Shizuo’s cock as he did so. “But the thought is enticing.”   
Izaya quickly tried to pull off Shizuo’s lap, which didn't work so well.   
“Hey, hey. Don’t try to leave me, our deal isn't over. I’m still supposed to take you back to your place. I’m not a promise breaker.” The blonde picked up the raven in a bridal carry. “I’m also looking forward to the embarrassment you feel having all your ‘precious humans’ see you, helpless, in the arms of your enemy.” He mocked Izaya’s voice, no-where near close to what he actually sounded like.   
“I’m not worried about that. Don’t you worry, Shizuo-chan.” He remembered saying as he was carried back to the apartment. 

It was sweet for Shizuo to take him home and tuck him into bed. It was even more sweet for him to stay over and not abandon him; Well, you know, sweet for a mindless brute. Izaya scowled even though inside he couldn’t help but smile. He chose to let Shizuo sleep, slipping off the bed without it shaking too much and changing his clothes in the closet so as not to wake the dormant blonde.   
He brewed himself a cup of hot tea, peppermint, to try and wake up his senses before he sat down in front of the computer to start his usual business.   
Two hours passed before the blonde rose, trotting down the stairs to the living room rubbing his sleepy eyes. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, shirtless and in his slacks, belt still in.   
“Good morning! Done hibernating big bear?” The raven cackled, taunting the blonde who only grunted. Mornings were not his favorite; not because he wasn’t a morning person but simply because when he woke up the rest of him took longer to do the same. Everything was blurry, he was dizzy and it would take a good several minutes for him to fully snap out of it. Once that was over, he didn’t mind being awake at all.   
In reply all he did was grunt, continuing to rub his eyes disapprovingly.   
Rude, can’t even say good morning back to me.   
Izaya’s cat like eyes observed the bare chest of the bartender, a glint in his eye of mischief. Truly, Shizuo was attractive. His body wasn’t overly muscular but it was extremely toned. His skin had the light memory of fading scars littered over it, some were even fairly fresh wounds which could be easily assumed were from his last run in with Izaya. His face was masculine but not overbearingly so; his jawline was strong but his cheeks were full enough to his high cheek bones. His eyes were soft, despite the hardened appearance of the rest of him; they showed that he was truly calm, kind and lonely inside. The eyes of an old tired dog that wishes for nothing but the sweet embrace of his master and a ‘’That’s a good boy.” now and again. Full lips, a perfectly scaled nose and naturally manicured eyebrows made the tall debt collector godly attractive. Izaya felt a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to screw Shizuo the night before.   
The raven sat quietly for a moment, deciding to break the silence with an offer.   
“Are you hungry, Shizu-chan?” He began to get up to head to his kitchen. “I don’t know if I’ll have anything you’ll find appetizing, considering you have the taste buds of a five-year-old.” This gained a displeased reply.  
“Not first thing in the morning. I don’t want to hear it.” Shizuo said, grumpy. Honestly he should have just put on his clothes and walked out. He had kept his promise; he did what he had agreed too. Well, except for the sex part.   
“Actually it’s noon. So…” Izaya slide over to the fridge, a disgruntled Heiwajima following groggily behind him. He opened it to reveal it to be fairly full with food leaning on the healthier side. “What are you in the mood for? I can make you whatever you like, or, rather I can do my best to cook.” He looked up at the blonde with a genuine smile.   
Shizuo didn’t like this; Izaya was being uncomfortably kind to him.   
“What’s this about?” He questioned out-loud.  
“What’s what about?”  
“This.”  
“This what?”  
Shizuo slammed his fist against the wall, causing a bit of the ceiling above to flake off and leaving a light dint in the wall that went unacknowledged by the informant.   
“You know exactly what I mean, stop playing dumb with me and answer the damned question.” He fumed.  
Izaya chuckled. “You mean me making you food and being nice? Actually, I was planning to poison the food I made you and watch you die slowly in my dining room.” He dodged a pot that was chucked at him, dashing into the living room by ‘leap-frogging’ over the blonde’s head. “But then I thought I’d be very bored without you.”   
Shizuo stopped mid throw, noticing the atmosphere around Izaya had changed. It wasn’t the same previous trickster that was speaking 30 seconds ago. Instead, this was a serious and borderline depressed Izaya speaking. If this ‘feeling’ wasn’t there then he would have dismissed the informant’s words as a usual taunt, but he couldn’t help but want to listen. Better yet, he needed to listen. It was like Izaya was about to say something secret and forbidden, confessing something he had put under lock and key in the darkest corner of his heart’s cavities and left it to die.   
He never did. Instead, he turned to Shizuo and smiled again.  
“Want me to just order something in, I know some places that are open today that will deliver.”   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“I hate you.” Shizuo groaned sitting in front of the dining table, stacked with five different edible candy bouquets, three boxes of assorted chocolates and a birthday cake.   
“When you said delivery, I thought you meant a real restaurant, like that American place down the road, not a damned celebration surplus store!’’ he growled at the brunette that was rolling on the floor laughing. Izaya clutched his sides as they hurt from laughing so hard. He even began to cough and hyperventilate from laughter.   
“Shit!” Shizuo shot up out of his hair and ran over to Izaya, crouching down and placing his hand on his shoulder. “Man, don’t die from laughing at me! Breathe!”   
Izaya managed to catch his breath, looking at Shizuo as the man helped him up.   
“I thought you wanted me dead? So kind, for a monster. Oh, Shizu-chan. Tell me, when will you stop pretending to be human?” His smiling face made his words even more mocking.   
“I’m not pretending to be human, I am human! You know that.” The hand that once helped Izaya up now began to squeeze his arm. The flea’s face began to contort with pain and he reached over with his right hand to try and pull the attacking hand off.   
“Ahhh-ah, shit that really does hurt.” Izaya muttered out, a tear falling from his eye. He went to reach for his folding-knife only to realize it was still in his jacket that he left in the bedroom.   
Shit. Dumb move Izaya.   
He thought to himself as he tried to think of what to do to get free, his leg instinctively going for the brute’s groin with as much force as he could muster.   
The blonde buckled, but only slightly, his grip on Izaya only getting tighter. They both screamed in pain simultaneously. Izaya didn’t stop, taking the chance to bite Shizuo’s ear and pull, honestly trying to rip it off, only to have strong hand force his jaw open and pull him away.   
The blonde admired the brunette’s face, his clear discomfort. It made Shizuo Heiwajima feel a wave of emotions, some of revenge, power and gratification. While his others, regret, fear, self-loathing, put up warning signs for him to stop.   
Don’t prove to him that you’re a monster.  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Truly he was trying so very hard, but It was no use. The feeling of winning, it is what threw him over the edge, allowing the side he hated to take control.   
“I never did fuck you. I really don’t like breaking my promises. So let’s fix that.” Shizuo threw Izaya to the ground, who instantly reacted by getting up and darting for the front door, opening it and running outside. Despite his broken arm, he used park-our to hop rail to rail, in an attempt to escape.   
“Wow, Shizuo-chan! All this rage over a good intentioned joke! I thought you liked sweets?” Izaya called up the railing at the blonde, who was angrily following him down the stairs.   
“I’m going to fuck your brains out when I get ahold of you, I’ll make sure you are bed ridden for a week, you pesky, self-righteous flea!” He howled down the echoing stairwell.   
“I look forward t-“His last jump was slightly miscalculated, falling down two levels before he was able to get a temporary grip on the 2nd floor railing to delay his fall before dropping to the bottom floor, hitting his head hard on the concrete below.   
His vision blurred and all sounds distant, Izaya looked up to see Shizuo on the 5th floor railing, leaning over calling to him. All he heard before he blacked out was an extremely distressed ‘Izaya!’ meet his ringing ears.


	3. Forgivness

Chapter 3

Beep…  
Beep…  
Beep…  
They say that when you’re in a coma, you can still hear what happens around you. You’re still aware. Izaya Orihara always found this fascinating; the concept of comas. Being asleep for week, months, years at a time. He loved those theories of your brain creating entire fantasies in their head, living in them as if it was day to day life. Would he get to experience one of the crazy fantasies?  
Sadly, he didn’t. The informant’s eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry, his head heavy. He groaned as he rolled his head slowly from side to side to observe his surroundings. He knew this place all too well.  
Shinra’s Lab.  
Izaya couldn’t remember how he got here, however, he could guess. The room was empty of other people; silent except for the perfectly paced beat of the heart monitor. He tried to sit up slowly, setting his weight on his left arm.  
“Gaaaah!! Fuck!” He screamed out in agony as pain shot through his arm, his senses instantly becoming awake. Before he knew it he heard the stomping of hurried feet, a dark haired doctor barging in.  
“Izaya! Are you okay?” Shinra ran over to check on Izaya’s bandages and wounds. “It’s a good thing you’re awake.” He said grabbing a small flashlight and beginning to check Izaya’s eyesight.  
“S-st-stop it Shinra! Knock it off.” He said, pushing him away.  
“Yeah, you’re okay alright.” Shinra said with a sigh, pulling up a chair beside the cot. “You took some serious damage to your head and arm. Quite honestly, we all thought you’d never wake up.”  
“Huh? How long was I out?”  
“Heh!? Oh, not long.” Shinra sat in his chair innocently as he spoke.  
“Can you give a more specific time frame?”  
“Three….months.” Shinra rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
Izaya didn’t even answer, this kind of thing was expected of Shinra. Izaya felt weak and even though he has been asleep for three months he felt extremely tired.  
“Well, since you’re awake, let’s sit you up and get your muscles moving. You’ll need some basic psychical therapy.” Shinra spoke kindly as he tried to help Izaya up slowly. This turned out to be a struggle for the drowsy informant. Izaya grunted and winced in pain, his joints stiff and his arm still sore from the break three months back.  
Over the day the two spent their time quietly chit chatting with each other as they tried to get Izaya’s body up and working again. Shinra had decided it would be best for Izaya to stay with them while he recovered, just so he could monitor him without trouble, as bringing this case to a regular hospital would have resulted in problems for Shizuo and neither he or Shinra wanted that, even if Izaya didn’t appose.  
The four-eyed physician plopped down on the couch adjacent from Izaya, bringing a cup of hot tea to his lips.  
“Shizuo really seems to care about you, you know, for enemies.” His smile gentle and kind as he spoke.  
“How so?” Izaya looked up, bags under his eyes. The dark haired informant sat on the couch weakly, a blanket over his lap as he sipped at a hot cup of coffee given to him by Shinra.  
“Well, he brought you up here for one thing. You were pretty messed up might I say, blood literally everywhere. You lost a lot of it and need a transfusion and Shizuo had the same blood type as you so, he gave you his blood. Without him, you’d be dead.”  
Once again, Izaya did not answer. Instead he stared out the window at the sunset beyond the city skyline, imagining what he must have looked like, weak and bloody in Shizuo’s arms. His self-proclaimed enemy taking compassion on him, offering his own lifeblood to him so he could continue to live. And for what? So the Izaya could frame him for yet another crime? So Izaya could push his buttons even more so that the memory of “The Ikebukuro Beast” could be drilled into the minds of all the innocent onlookers? So he could purposely make himself miserable for the rest of his life until one of them dies or gets bored?  
No.  
There was no logical reason for Shizuo to have made this sacrifice for him. He was about to die, if Shizuo Heiwajima truly deep down in his core hated Izaya Orihara, he would have left him there to bleed to death.  
“But he didn’t.’’  
“I’m sorry?” Shinra pushed up his glasses at the informant’s statement. “I can assure you Izaya that he di-“  
“He didn’t. He didn’t leave me to die.”  
The silence between them was agonizing, if silence could cut you, this one would have left scars. All these years of harassment, all the cruel lies and mistreatment Izaya had directed to Shizuo and he saved him. Again. This wasn’t the first time, there were other times like this. Izaya would get hurt, beaten to a pulp, kidnapped and every once in a while, there would be Shizuo, to pick him up and carry him home.  
The raven began to laugh, getting progressively louder as Shinra looked around thoroughly confused. The laughter filled the living room, bouncing off the walls and down all the hallways.  
“He doesn’t hate me. The brute doesn’t hate me! He doesn’t hate me!” Izaya couldn’t stop repeating those words, before he began to choke up and cry. He buried his hand into his hand, weeping for the first time in front of someone other than his own reflection.  
“Wha-wait Izaya, don’t cry! It’s not good to strain yourself! Please stop!” Shinra in a panic was not sure what to do to console the informant, as he truly had believed that Izaya Orihara could not cry, but here he was, dropping tears over someone so unlikely. The whole situation seemed surreal to Shinra, but in the end he chose to just let his patient cry. Izaya cried for 10 minutes, off and on and even though Shinra wanted to do something, he did not. Instead, he simply gave Izaya his space to weep.  
Then just as he started, Izaya stopped, wiping away his tears and smiling.  
“Shinra, when do you think I’ll be free to head home?” He asked.  
“Er, well, I’d like you to stay overnight just to make sure there are no more complications.” He fidgeted with his coat. “Then I guess you can go home but please keep me on speed dial. Oh! Also I’ll probably show up at your apartment for the first few nights you’re alone just to make sure you are stable.” Shinra smiled and clapped his hands together.  
“I asked Celty to bring home some wonton soup, you really should really eat something of real nutrients.”  
Izaya smiled at him and nodded his head, returning his gaze out the window. Within the next hour Celty brought home two containers of warm wonton soup that was exquisitely delicious to the brunette. Perhaps it was due to his tongue going so long without tasting something that had made it taste so delectable. Celty was shocked to as it was just some cheap soup from the Chinese restaurant few blocks from the home, which Shinra stated was decent but not mind blowing.  
“I’m not too happy having Izaya staying here now that he is awake, but he has been pretty quiet.” Celty typed out on her PDA while her and Shinra spoke privately in the bedroom later that evening.  
“I know, but I have to monitor him. Have some compassion Celty.” Shinra pleaded with her, holding her hands in his.  
“I can be compassionate, just it’s not as easy for me to express compassion for that particular person.’’ She replied.  
Shinra sighed. “I know, he is a difficult person to get along with but Celty dear,” Shinra leaned in to speak in a whisper, “he cried today. In front of me.”  
The beautiful dullahan pulled back, shocked at what she heard. Although she knew that Izaya did most likely have feelings and emotions, he was so good at pretending that he didn’t it made even her believe.  
“Why, over what?’’  
‘’See, this is where it gets even weirder.” He put his hands up as if he was about to open the gates to the biggest conspiracy theory known to man. “He was crying over Shizuo.”  
Celty typed her replies as faster as her fingers would let her. “No. There is no way. He would have no reason to cry over Shizuo. Izaya only likes to watch Shizuo suffer and nothing more. I don’t believe you.” She shook her ‘head’ in disapproval.  
“Buuuut Celty.~” Shinra whined at her, slumping his shoulders. “Would I ever lie to you?” He batted his eyes only to receive a blunt “Yes.” from Celty’s PDA.  
He turned away folding his arm and tapping his foot to show his returned disapproval. “Don’t matter, I still need to monitor him, believe me or not.”  
“Ok, just get him out of here as soon as he is well enough. I don’t like the thought of him watching me every minute to find information about me he can sell out to people.” Her comment was short lived as Shinra flung himself into her arms, nuzzling up to her.  
“You don’t have to worry Celty, I will protect you from Izaya’s scheming eyes. You hero Shin-“ She pushed him off with a hand over his mouth.  
“I get it.” She said bluntly before tucking away her PDA and walking away to take a shower, deciding to check on Izaya before heading to the bathroom. To her dismay, Izaya wasn’t there and his cup of coffee and soup were left behind half eaten and cold. 

 

Izaya pushed his body as hard as he could to run faster, his head throbbing as he did so but he ignored it. He hopped from train to train, trying to make his was back home as soon as he could only to arrive at his place to find it locked and his key not working.  
“What the fuck?” He thought out loud, trying a few more times with his key before pulling out the lock picking kit he kept in his wallet just in case this very thing happened. Fortunately, the lock opened with ease and Izaya stepped in only to be met with disappointment.  
All his furniture, clothes, even his food cleaned out, the apartment empty of all signs he was ever here. In a panic, Izaya ran around the apartment trying to find anything that would give him a clue as to where his stuff was and why it was gone but there was nothing. Even his coat, the black one with the grey-brown fur trim and the secret pockets perfect for him to conceal weapons with. Apparently, crying just once today wasn’t enough. Something else had to happen to break the heart of someone who pretended he was unbreakable. Izaya Orihara was stripped, naked of all the things that made him who he was: An enemy who hated him more than anything else in existence, his data and information that made him so valuable to others, that got him money to live. All the things that brought him comfort, that made the smile when he was down, his favorite books, foods, hobbies. Everything gone, down to the coat he wore everywhere, for he had become so attached to the protection it gave him.  
Izaya Orihara had nothing. And it was that that made him breakdown even more, falling to his knees and curling up on the floor of his ex-bedroom. He didn’t have anything on him besides the spare clothing Shinra had dressed him in, his wallet and the bandages taped to him from where the IVs had been and now, some new emotional scars to taint his heart further. More scars he would have to hide and pretend that they were not there, that he was unbreakable, unmovable, in-human. Izaya cried and he cried. He cried for an hour, his body shaking and aching from a mixture of stress from crying and from the head trauma. He would have continued to cry to if a warm hand didn’t touch his back, followed by the embrace of strong arm. Another hand that matched the one on his back began to pet his hair and pull him to a chest that was also very familiar. Izaya clung to the black fabric as if he was a newborn baby and this was his mother, his cries only becoming harsher despite having no more tears to shed.  
“It’s okay, let it out. You’ve been through a lot.” Shizuo spoke gently, his fingers brushing through the oily dark locks. He sat with Izaya for 30 minutes before the puffy eyed, stressed informant looked up at Shizuo.  
“Why?” the broken raven asked the forgiving debt collector.  
“Shinra called me and told me that you ran out. He suggested I come check out your apartment and make sure you didn’t do anything to rash.”  
Izaya shook his head. “No, why don’t you hate me? Why didn’t you leave me to die? What the fuck is wrong with you? Just let me die if you’re my enemy, that is what you’re supposed to do. If it were you I would have laughed in your face as you died slowly. Why? Why? Why do you keep letting me live? Why do you keep saving me?” He pounded his fist on Shizuo’s chest with all the strength his could muster in his current state, all his rage coming out at once. Shizuo did not let him go; he held him close, allowing Izaya to abuse him. He let Izaya bite him and spit on him, hit him and say cruel and hurtful things.  
No matter what, Shizuo did not let go.  
“Because, I am human. And humans, good humans, are willing to sacrifice for those they love and those in need. Good humans are willing to forgive.” His grip got tighter around Izaya. “In the heat of the moment, I’m angry and damn it if I don’t wish to snap your neck but when I get home I think to myself ‘No, I’m better than that. ‘and I forgive you. I forgive all the cruel things you do to me; however, I don’t do it because I care about you. I do it for myself, because I’m selfish and I need to feel like I’m the better person in order to move on in life. “  
Izaya did not reply, he reminded silent but stayed in Shizuo’s arms.  
“But now, I want to care. So come on, I’ll take you to my home so you can get some rest.” He pulled away, standing up and offering his hand to the angry and broken informant. Izaya glared at him, his gaze void of emotion, but he complied and took Shizuo’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Izaya's things? What will Shizuo do to him and will he be okay? Will Izaya learn to care for Shizuo too? Keep reading. :)  
> Warning: Next chapter with be extra explicit!  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments <3 Thank you so much!


End file.
